Island of Dreams
|season = 1 |number = 15 |image = IslandofDreams tents.png |airdate = March 30, 2012 |viewers = 4.15 million |writer = Jim Kouf David Greenwalt |director = Rob Bailey |guests = Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert • Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade • Robert Blanche as Franco |co-stars = Danny Bruno as Bud Randy Schulman as Freddy Calvert Casey Vann as Cecil Other co-stars |objects = Objects |literary = Donkey Cabbages |previous = |next = }} "Island of Dreams" is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the fifteenth episode overall. It first aired on March 30, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis and Adalind Schade looking at the painting that Renard's family used to own in the 17th century.]] The episode opens with Renard and Adalind Schade looking at a painting. Renard says his family used to own it during the 17th century, however they lost it along with some heads during the Revolution (which may refer to the French Revolution in which, during a period known as the Reign of Terror, many people lost their heads to the guillotine). Renard then asks how it has been going with Hank. Adalind says Hank is not interested in her. Renard hands over a vial of blood saying Hank just had his physical. Renard tells Adalind to do whatever it takes to make Hank like her. Bud gave them.]] Back at Nick's House, Nick and Juliette are eating dinner when Juliette says she wants to learn to shoot a gun. Just then, there is a knock at the door. Nick opens it to find Bud. Nick reminds him that he told him never to come back, Bud says not to take it the wrong way. He says they are sorry for all the things that have happened (All of the Eisbibers watching them and possibly Oleg Stark breaking in) and give them a gift. He assures them they will not be bothered; Nick and Juliette go back in the house and Juliette is wondering how the refrigerator repairman will keep people from bothering them. Nick tells her that the license plate they wrote down (the truck) was parked in a house which Bud was in. They open the gift to find a quilt. .]] Two Skalengecks inhale drugs through a huge horn-like pipe. After the potent drug gets them high, the two men leave to get more. Adalind arrives at the spice shop operated by Freddy. She hands him a list and tells him to make sure that the ingredients are fresh. Freddy gets the ingredients and hands them to Adalind, he says that it will be "On the house." (Adalind does not need to pay). After she leaves, the same two men barge in. One turns his sign from open to closed and the other confronts him. They demand pharmaceutical grade Jay. Freddy says that it is in the basement. The two men head down there after beating him to the ground. On the floor, Freddy glances up to see the alarm system keypad. He pushes the emergency police button, setting off the alarm. The two men realize that the police will be there soon, and only take what they can carry. On the way out, Freddy woges into his Fuchsbau form and bites one of the men's leg. With his leg bitten, the guy shoots Freddy multiple times, killing him. bit off Clint Vickers' leg.]] Nick, Hank and Wu arrive at the crime scene. They find Freddy's dead body with lots of blood around it. Hank finds a piece of skin inside Freddy's mouth, he must have taken a bite out of his killer. They suspect he was dealing drugs "under the table" since his spices that are sold upfront are not worth that much. They then decide to have all the spices tested to see if any are illegal. Nick contacts the shop owner's next of kin, Rosalee Calvert. She lives in Seattle and says that she will come down to Portland just to bury her brother and close the shop. At the police station, Rosalee requests to go to the shop. Nick decides to go with her. At the shop, Nick sees Rosalee woge into a Fuchsbau like her brother. When Rosalee discovers Nick is a Grimm, she is frightened. Nick reassures her that he won't hurt her and that he would never hurt her brother. Rosalee then asks Nick if anyone at the police station knows he is a Grimm. Nick then gives her his police card, saying if she finds anything out or needs anything to call him. Adalind is at her house baking cookies. She reads the recipe, which turns out is more of a potion. It calls for blood of the deceiver and blood of the deceived. Adalind then adds some of Hank's blood from the vial and a drop of hers. Later, she drops by Hank's house just as he is arriving home. She gives him the basket full of chocolate chip cookies as a thank you for saving her life. Hank, flattered by the kind gesture, takes a bite. He says they are very tasty. Adalind instructs him not to give them away, they were made just for him. Nick then goes with the police lab reports to Monroe's house. With all the scientific names, Monroe can't pick out which spices are used as drugs. Nick decides to have Monroe look at all the spices in the shop's basement. Monroe comes across one particular drug, Jay. It is normally lethal for humans to ingest, but it is a type of painkiller for Wesen. However, if used for "recreational" purposes, it is the equivalent of Meth mixed with rat poison and helium. Monroe says that is bad for your brain and your liver, but is highly addictive. As Monroe and Nick start to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe and woges into her Fuchsbau form. Monroe woges too; Rosalee wanted to make sure Monroe really knew her brother. She is then amazed at how Nick and Monroe's friendship works, not even the police officers know he is a Grimm. Juliette arrives home at night and hears the door rattling. She looks out to find Bud fixing the door. They both scare each-other, Bud says he has fixed the door and hands her a basket. The basket has a cherry pie in it, he says his wife bakes the best pies. He also tells her the basket does not need to be returned, his kids made it. He then grabs his toolbox and leaves. Rosalee is in the basement looking at boxes when suddenly the two robbers/Jay addicts burst in. She hides behind a corner, but her cover is blown when her cell phone rings. While trying to escape, she has to stab Joshua Hall with a box cutter and bar the doors shut. Nick then gets a call and takes her to the police station. At the station, Rosalee requests that Monroe stay with her. Nick agrees and calls Monroe. potion.]] Monroe arrives at Rosalee's brother's house, he is given the couch to sleep on. The next morning, Rosalee says she is going back to the shop, so Monroe goes too. Hank's love potion cookies seem to be working he has hallucinations/dreams of Adalind in the shower. The next day, Hank comes to work with a cookie. Wu wants a piece, using an anecdote about his mother always sharing her cookies, but Hank stares him down as an obvious no. Unfortunately, Hank and Nick have to go to track down the criminals (where hank has another vision of Adalind which makes them lose them) and he leaves his cookie. With Nick and Hank gone, Wu decides to steal the cookie and walks away eating it. Wu then goes to the shop to check on Rosalee, he arrives sweating and out of breath. He then passes out and his face swells with welts. Monroe calls Nick to tell him that Wu just walked in and passed out, Nick leaves the apartment crime scene to go check on Wu. Monroe and Rosalee work to create an herbal remedy with Keim extract, Rosalee says she has seen this before, when she was 17. Just as Nick arrives, Rosalee puts some of the antidote on Wu's face. To make the herbs work faster, they have Wu drink it. Wu then has weird hallucinations that everyone's face is melting off, Rosalee puts a cloth on Wu's face so he does not see anymore. After about 30 minutes, they take the cloth off of Wu's face. His face is back to normal, except some scars. Since he will be unconscious for about another 8 hours, they decide to take him to his apartment so he will wake up in familiar surroundings. In his apartment, Rosalee says it is an effect of a Zaubertrank 23 potion. If the right person takes it, they get an deep emotional response; but if the wrong person takes it, an allergic reaction happens. Rosalee says that the people who broke into the shop the other night were looking for Jay. She says she was hooked for seven years and that she knows some dealers to help track down the killers. She meets a guy and asks for two tickets. .]] Nick and Monroe decide to go into the Trauminsel. Once inside they search the tents for Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall. Nick finds Clint, and gunfire ensues. All of the participants run out of the warehouse onto the street. Monroe finds Joshua and chases after him, but once they get outside, Joshua turns a gun on Monroe. Luckily, Rosalee is there and knocks the guy out with a brick. eating the foam in his couch.]] Wu is awake in his apartment late in the evening, Nick is there and is talking to Wu. He tells Nick that he just walked into the shop and woke up in his apartment. He says he had pretty weird dreams but does not go into detail (one might be the one where everyone's face was melting). Nick then asks Wu if he would like him to bring some food, Wu says he has plenty of food. Once Nick leaves, Wu unzips his couch cushion and rips off a chunk of the stuffing and eats it. Rosalee is at the shop when Monroe comes in. He has a bouquet of flowers and hands them to her. He says they are for saving his life and that he knows it's not equal trade. Rosalee says she plans to stay in Portland, and decides to reopen the shop. Monroe is glad, he says he has the rest of the day off and would like to help put things up in the shop. Juliette and Nick are at the shooting range where Juliette gets every shot near the middle. Nick asks if she's sure she's never done this before. The episode closes with Hank having another dream/hallucination of Adalind. Press Release After the grisly murder of a familiar shop owner, Nick joins forces with Monroe to help solve the murder. When the shop owner’s sister, Rosalee, comes to town, Nick thinks he may have found a new ally in the creature world. Elsewhere, Captain Renard enlists Adalind to cast a spell on Hank. Meanwhile, Sgt. Wu unwittingly becomes entangled in Adalind’s dastardly plan. Wesen *Blutbad *Hexenbiest *Half-Zauberbiest *Fuchsbau *Skalengeck *Eisbiber *Hässlich Images 115-cecil.jpg|Cecil gives the tickets to Rosalee. Videos Promo scenes Production Notes * Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star" * Footage of Randy Schulman as Freddy from was reused (in a flashback). * Neither Adalind Schade, Cecil nor Bud woged into their Wesen forms. Trivia * Sean Renard comments to Adalind Schade that his family owned the painting at which the two are looking during the seventeenth century and that they lost it, along with some heads, during the revolution. *This is the first episode that Nick does not go read the books in the trailer about the species. *Adalind acquires coeur diable (devil heart), rot inguen (possibly red groin), essigblasse (pale vinegar) from Freddy's shop. *This is the first appearance of drugs in the Wesen world. The drug introduced, Jay, has opiate-like effects on the users.